heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Talking Sense into Others
In any story, the hero or heroine, or someone he or she cares about, can talk sense into another person. He or she usually does this when helping the protagonist learn his lesson, convince the villain to let go of his dark intentions or hatred, or remind someone to see what he or she is missing. Examples *Phil convinces the weak and powerless Hercules that he doesn't need strength to defeat the Cyclops. *Tadashi Hamada tries to talk sense into his brother Hiro to use his brain and do something else instead of bot fighting after they get into trouble with Aunt Cass. *Moses tries to convince Rameses to let go of his stubbornness and pride. *Eggs makes an attempt to convince Archibald Snatcher to let go of his dark intentions. *Po convinces Lord Shen to let go of his hatred. Shen refuses and attacks instead, only to be crushed by his destroyed cannon. *Vision tries to reason with Ultron, but once the corrupted program denied his demand, he resorts to stripping him from the internet. *Bagheera talks sense into Baloo, reminding him he must take Mowgli back to the Man-village to keep him safe from Shere Khan. *Luke Skywalker tries to talk some sense into Han Solo to try to get him to participate in the assault on the Death Star. *Ashi talks some sense into Jack, reminding him of the innocent people he saved and how he regained hope in them, which prevented him from committing seppuku. *Orson Welles convinces Edward D. Wood Jr. that he can still finish his film "Plan 9 From Outer Space" in just the way he wants to. *Brainiac 5 talks some sense to Kara *Bentley meets Murray in Venice and tries to get Murray to rejoin the Cooper Gang after he leaves the group and lives a life of peace as a student of the Dreamtime in the Australian outback. *Hogarth Hughes talks some sense into the Giant, reminding him of guns kill and that he doesn't have to be a gun as he is what he chooses to be. *Madison Rocca talks some sense into Nick, reminding him that he is the team's leader and that he will never give up. *Connie Maheswaran talks some sense into Steven, reminding him that he was able to rescue his dad and tells him that he will be able to rescue Onion and the others. *Ashi talks some sense into Jack, reminding him of the innocent people he saved and how he regained hope in them, which prevented him from committing seppuku. *Danny Delgado talks some sense into Max, reminding him to never give up. Quotes Gallery Phil talking sense into Hercules.jpg|Phil convincing a powerless Hercules that he doesn't need his strength to fight the cyclops. Nala talking senses into Simba.jpg|Nala tries to convince Simba to go back to Pride Rock and defeat Scar and take his place as king, but Simba refuses to, still thinking he's responsible for his father's death. Bagheera warns Baloo.jpg|Bagheera talks sense into Baloo, reminding him he must take Mowgli back to the Man-village to keep him safe from Shere Khan. Edna beating some sense into Helen.png|Edna Mode literally beating some sense into Helen and telling her to go find Bob, instead of sit there sobbing hysterically. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex explaining to a depressed Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yolkians in the first place, but he's still the kids' only hope of escaping the dungeon. File:MADISON356.jpg|Madison Rocca telling Nick that he is the team's leader and that he will not give up. File:Are_You_My_Dad_154.png|Connie Maheswaran telling Steven that he will find Onion and the others after she reminded Steven that he was able to rescue his dad. File:Ashi_want_to_lisented_Jack.png|Ashi talks some sense into Jack, reminding him of the innocent people he saved and how he regained hope in them, which prevented him from committing seppuku. File:ZA13.jpg|Danny Delgado telling Max to never give up. Hogarth telling the Iron giant.jpg|Hogarth Hughes telling the Iron Giant that he doesn't have to be a gun and telling him what he chooses to be. Ozzy convincing Drix.jpg|Osmosis Joness trying to convince Drix to help stop Thrax from killing Frank. Videos Osmosis Jones - Bladder Scene|Osmosis Jones convincing Drix help him stop Thrax. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Healings